Happy Fathers Day Antauri
by Crystal Persian
Summary: AN: This is my first one shot, and I wanted to do it with an Antauri and Chiro moment. Okay, so it’s father’s day in Shuggazoom, and Chiro wants to surprise Antauri with a father’s day gift he made for the silver monkey. FatherSon love here people!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Father's Day... Antauri

By: Crystal Persian

A/N: This is my first one shot, and I wanted to do it with an Antauri and Chiro moment. Okay, so it's father's day in Shuggazoom, and Chiro wants to surprise Antauri with a father's day gift he made for the silver monkey. Not wanting to see his reaction, Chiro– aw forget it! You'll just have to read it to find out! A little Chiro/Antauri father/son love.

–––––––

Chiro sighed as he looked out his window, staring out into the place people called space. Today was a day he'd been both waiting and fearing for to come. Father's Day. The one day where you tell your old man ya love him, and that he's the best there is. Chiro wanted this day to come so he could give a certain silver monkey he considered as his father something he made for not to long ago, but he was also fearing how his mentor would react towards his present.

'_Maybe I shouldn't give it to him. He'll probably just think... AAAHHH! Get a hold of yourself Chiro! Look, you already decided to give it to him, so why ya freezing up now?'_ Chiro's mind had been battling for quite some time now wether to give his mentor the handmade gift or not, and by now he was sure his head would get a splitting headache if he didn't stop sometime soon.

Finally coming to a decision, the young boy gulped as he headed towards his mentor's room with the package safely in his hands.

**/Antauri's Room/**

Antauri was sitting in the middle of his room meditating, **_/what a surprise, NOT/_** while gathering his thoughts. It was so silent, you'd go nuts! He was about to go deeper into the chambers of his soul, when a knock was heard on his door. He left his soul for the moment, and went to answer his door.

When he opened his door however, he found that no one was there. He looked down, and was very surprised to find a box wrapped in a rainbow-like wrapping paper at his feet, with a note on the top that had his name on it. Seeing no one around, the silver monkey quietly picked up the present, and headed back into his room to open it.

**/Chiro's room/**

Chiro blushed a little as he just set his present in front of Antauri's door, knocked quickly, and ran back to his room. Once in his room, the raven haired child thought to himself again.

'_Why am I so embarrassed? It's not like—. I should just shut up and hit the hay early.'_ Chiro thought to himself. Nodding to himself, the young child quickly pulled out his fav pair of PJs, quickly put them on, got on his bed, pulled up his covers, and drifted off to sleep. As he began to sleep, a certain silver monkey was starting to open his present.

**/Back To Antauri/ **

Antauri looked at the present in confusion. It wasn't his birthday, and it certainly wasn't Christmas, or any other gift receiving holiday for that matter. So why'd he get one? He once again noticed the card on top of the neatly wrapped present that had his name on it. Carefully, as to not undo the perfectly made bow, he picked up the card, took it out of the envelop, and carefully read it.

_Dear Antauri,_

_Today's a special day called 'Father's Day, and... I just wanted you to know that— even though you're not my biological one... You're the BEST father I could ever ask for, and I wouldn't trade you for any other dad in all the universes put together. Well– I'm just gonna stop writing now– I'm just— a little embarrassed. Uh— hope you like my gift! _

_Fr— Love,_

_Chiro_

Antauri was shocked. Chiro was the one who gave him this gift? Suddenly remembering, Antauri returned his attention back to the gift. Carefully and slowly, he undid the bow, and then tore off the wrapping paper. He was surprised when he found a thick silver-like book that had the words, 'Antauri and Chiro' written in gold letters on the front of it. When he opened it, he saw that the book contained pictures of Chiro and himself together on every page with descriptions on every one of them. One of the pictures contained Antauri and Chiro reading together with a description reading: _I always enjoy reading books with Antauri when I have free time_, another contained them where Antauri and Chiro were on top of the Super Robot's head staring out at the sunset, the description for that one read: _I don't recall if I ever did watch the sunset with my biological father, but watching them with my father Antauri is super cool, and calming too _, and one of his personal favorites, was where he was on top of a laughing Chiro. The boy was laughing because the silver monkey was tickling the poor child without mercy, the description for that one read: _Antauri apparently likes to torture me like this when I have a secret of his in my memories, I'll get you for that someday!_. His thoughts went back to that day, as he chuckled at the memory.

_/Flashback/_

_Antauri had just came into the training room, where Chiro was beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. A/N: This is something that I think would've been really funny right after the robot is in space to find the worm thing, and when Antauri gets his new body._

"_Chiro? May I have a word with you for a moment?" Chiro turned towards his mentor, before nodding his head with a small smile plastered on his face. Grabbing a towel on the way out, Chiro stayed silent as he followed Antauri out of the previous room, and into the silver monkey's room. As soon as they were inside, Antauri shut it tight, locking it in the process. As Chiro settled down on a spot near the small stream, he was surprised when he felt something soft underneath him as he sat. He looked down and was surprised when he saw a pillow underneath where he sat. Knowing it was his mentor's doing, Chiro merely shrugged off the surprise, and turned so he'd look straight at Antauri, who was now in front of him._

"_So what'd you wanna talk to me about?" He suddenly asked, breaking the nice silence. The silver monkey stared at the child with a look that Chiro couldn't describe. Then again, what COULD he describe about any of Antauri's emotions. _

"_I wish to talk to you about your little disappearing act when I... departed from you all for a little while." When that was said, Chiro looked down._

"_I—I didn't have control over my body when some of you went into me. I was so upset that something must've heard my silent tears, and made me leave off to that strange place. Most of the time— I didn't even know what was going on. If I worried you— I'm so sorry." Chiro finished while tears began to slip from his eyes, and fall to the ground. Seeing those tears made Antauri's heart break. He just wanted to know, he didn't want Chiro to start crying. Moving a little closer to the child, he used his metallic hand to wipe Chiro's tears away. As he did, Chiro looked at him with his now wet blue eyes._

"_Chiro..." The silver monkey started. "I am not angry with you... I was just surprised to hear that you ran away from the team, and wanted to hear it from your side of the story." Hearing that his friend wasn't mad at him made Chiro's eyes dry, and his mouth turned back to its usual little smile._

"_Thanks Antauri... but there's one thing I wanted to ask you." Chiro saw Antauri nod his head, telling him to continue. "While I had some of you in me I ALSO had some of your memories, and I saw one that—" Chiro didn't even get to finish that sentence due to the fact that a hand slapped over his mouth. Silencing him. When the hand was removed, the silver monkey gave a warning to Chiro. _

"_Chiro... you mustn't tell the others what you saw. I do not wish for them to remember..." Antauri warned the young one. Chiro stared at his mentor in surprise. The surprise soon turned to amusement. What he saw was pretty funny. You see, one time someone gave Antauri sugar, making him really hyperactive and stuff, and because of that, he almost destroyed the whole planet. He also saw how Antauri was able to wipe all their minds of this destructive-yet very funny memory, so they wouldn't chew the poor monkey out on it._

A/N: this is the reason I think Antauri won't eat anything with sugar in it, wouldn't that be soo funny if that was the actual reason!

_As he thought of the memory that was still trapped in his own mind, he didn't notice that he began to giggle at it. I mean, even if it did almost destroy the planet... I t was pretty hilarious at how he almost did it!_

"_Chiro I'm serious!" Antauri silently shouted to the still giggling child, while a blush crept on the silver monkey's face. When the child finally stopped, he looked at Antauri._

"_You know Antauri... you once told me that we're a team, and that we don't keep secrets from each other... So why should I keep this one... ACK!" Chiro was cut off when the still embarrassed silver monkey pounced on him. When Chiro looked at him, he saw playfulness written on Antauri's face. _

"_You know..." He began while transforming his right hand to his now purple ghost claws. "I liked you better when you were laughing instead of talking." Chiro's eyes suddenly widened when he saw Antauri flex his claws. He was about to say something to try to get him outta this situation, but Antauri was to quick setting the tips of his ghost claws on Chiro's tummy and began moving them softly, but quickly at the same time. Chiro was now chocking in laughter, and begging his mentor to stop, but unfortunately Antauri found this amusing, so he continued his assault on the poor child. _

_While this was happening however, the others unlocked Antauri's door to see if he knew where Chiro was. They were very surprised when they found Antauri tickling poor Chiro without mercy. They thought it was so funny, that they took a picture of them, before stopping Antauri from making poor Chiro from laughing so hard, due to the fact that his face was starting to turn as blue as Gibson's fur._

_/End Flashback/_

As he looked at each page, something very unusual happened to the silver monkey. Crystal clear fluid came running out of his soft blue eyes, and hitting the ground beneath him. They were indeed tears, but not tears of sadness. No. They were tears— of happiness. When he was finally done looking at every page, he calmly set the book down, wiped his eyes dry of the tears that still lingered on his face, got up, and left his room.

**/Chiro's Room/ **

Chiro was having such a nice dream as he slept. It was about how he saw his monkey team as his family. As he slept, his door was opened, and someone entered the room, and went up to the bed where the boy slept peacefully. This person was none other then Antauri. He smiled softly when he saw Chiro in a deep sleep. Carefully, as to not to awaken him with a start, he walked up to where his head laid, placed a gentle hand on the child's head, and began to lovingly ran his metal fingers through Chiro's messy black hair.

Chiro flinched a little in his sleep as Antauri continued to lovingly stroke his hair, which was soon replaced with a cute little yawn, that made Antauri smile loving at the child. When his yawn was over, Chiro's baby blue eyes fluttered opened. They looked around the room sleepily for a moment, and when they finally found the intruder in the room they snapped opened with shock, making the now fully awakened child shoot up into a sitting position while staring at his mentor.

"A-A-ANTAURI!" Chiro shouted silently, as to not alert the others who were sleeping peacefully. "What are you—" The young child was cut short when a pair of robotic arms wrapped around his little waist. Chiro watched Antauri in surprise. As long as he knew this silver monkey, he knew that this was a VERY rare side of him that was usually never shown. Keeping Chiro still in his grasp, Antauri found his voice.

"Thank you for the gift Chiro..." as he spoke, Chiro felt his chest becoming wet and sticky. Was Antauri crying?

"Umm— no prob—" The young child was silenced by two metal fingers placed on his lips. Seeing that he would stay quiet, Antauri spoke once again.

"I did not know you saw me as a father... but, to tell you the truth... I always wanted you to see me as your father... as I see you as my son." Now it was Chiro's turn to have tears streaming down his face. D-Did Antauri mean it? Did he really see Chiro as a son. As the tears streamed down his face, Antauri saw them, and removed one of his arms from Chiro's waist, and gently wiped them away.

"Y-You do?" Chiro asked in a very small voice. Antauri smiled as he nodded a yes to the child. This only caused some more tears, as the child hugged his new found father to his chest tightly. The silver monkey smiled at the child, as he wrapped his arms around Chiro's waist once again. When they pulled away, Chiro couldn't stifle an oncoming yawn. When he yawned, Antauri chuckled silently, before making the young child lye down, and starting to pet his hair again.

"I did not mean to disrupt you from your sleep. Why not sleep—" he was interrupted by the weary Chiro who swatted Antauri's hand away so he could get up without trouble.

"So did you like my present?" He asked suddenly wanting to know what his new found father thought of the gift. Antauri smiled and nodded his head. When his nod ended however, his smile turned into a small sly smile.

"So what did you mean by: I'll get you for that someday.?" Antauri suddenly enquired, while transforming both his hands into his ghost claws and starting to flex them. When Chiro saw that, he gulped, and quickly got out on the other side of his bed.

"Oh gee. Look at the time." Chiro started looking at the invisible watch on his right wrist, while Antauri silently walked closer to the child, with a playful smirk on his face, and a glint in his eyes to match. "If I don't hurry, I'll be late for that—thing that Gibson wanted—" "Nice try Chiro... but Gibson and the others are out, so you have no excuse!" Antauri interrupted. And with that said, the silver monkey pounced on the tired child, and began tickling him like no tomorrow. Chiro tried to get away from Antauri's grasp, and free himself from the tickle torture he was receiving, but with Antauri being ten times stronger, made it impossible. Antauri smiled as he continued his assault on the child, while he also watched Chiro laugh uncontrollably. It was then that he made a silent promise in his mind. _'I shall always protect you Chiro. No matter what comes... I shall always protect you.'_ As Antauri finished that promise, he kept on tickling poor Chiro, but slightly harder then before, making the poor child laugh harder.

–––––––

A/N: Okay, there ya have it! My first one shot! If anyone thinks I should make a sequel, only it'll be longer, and not a one shot, tell me, and I'll do so! R&R, and please be nice!


	2. AN! READ IT PEOPLE!

**Author's note: Attention all S.R.M.T.H.F.G fans! I have heard a rumor, that they plan to get rid of our the show that we all know and love! Do we want this to happen? Send letters, or better yet, send your fanfics! Maybe they'll use them for the show! Well, maybe not the ones where Chiro tries to kill himself — but not the point! IF they really are planning to cancel the show, then it's up to us, the fans and supporters, to stop this awful idea! We can't let them cancel our fav monkey team!**

**Also, if you want me to continue with a sequel, then I'm gonna need 30 reviews people! Think about what I said, okay! **


End file.
